I Said Don't Lower Your Defenses!
by Above the Winter Moonlight
Summary: An AU conversation between Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker that results in a specific scene in RotJ turning out rather differently...R&R


_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Star Wars, I never have and I never will and I am only saying this once so I will not repeat it in later chapters_

* * *

><p><strong>I Said Don't Lower Your Defenses!<strong>

**By Above the Winter Moonlight**

* * *

><p>"I will not fight you," Luke Skywalker's voice sounded everywhere to where Darth Vader could not pinpoint the exact location of his son's voice.<p>

"You cannot hide from me and neither can your…sister?" Vader was surprised; _Padmé gave birth to twins?_ "So you have a twin sister? Obi-Wan was wise to keep her from me. Now his failure is complete. If you do not turn then perhaps your sister will."

"NO!" Luke cried leaping out of the shadows and slamming his lightsaber into Vader with such ferocity that the dark lord of the Sith was driven backwards until they were fighting on a walkway near the main reactor shaft of the Death Star II.

Vader's lightsaber could barely keep up with his son's rapid strokes and before long he was overpowered by Luke and he felt Luke's lightsaber slice through his mechanical hand sending his lightsaber flying down the shaft as he collapsed.

_Not again! This is the Battle of Geonosis all over again,_ Vader complained silently.

Luke looked surprised and angry as he gazed at his father just as Palpatine's evil cackle sounded and Luke looked up as the ugly idiotic Emperor who took everything from Vader/Anakin. "Good, good," Palpatine said. "Finish your father and take your father's place at my side."

Luke glanced down at his mechanical hand, the same one Vader had taken on Bespin a year earlier, before he looked at Palpatine. "No," he said firmly deactivating his lightsaber and tossing it away while Vader stared in shock. "You've failed your Highness. I am a Jedi like my father before me."

_You idiot! I said it would _unwise_ to lower your defenses. I didn't mean for you to lower your defenses, imbecile, _Anakin screamed silently in the vault's of Vader's mind as he watched Palpatine sneered.

"So be it, Jedi. Now you will die," Palpatine sneered before he held up his hands and pointed his fingertips at Luke and Force lightning appeared from his fingertips and flew at Luke.

_Oh pretty blue colors,_ Luke's unbidden thought echoed in Vader/Anakin's mind and Vader/Anakin resisted the urge to scowl at his son's idiocy as the lightning slammed into his son's body and sent him flying to the ground.

Vader/Anakin pushed himself to his feet, stalked over to Palpatine, balled up his remaining hand into a fist and slammed the first into Palpatine's nose, causing him to stagger backwards in shock and fall on his butt. He then turned to glare at Luke.

"You idiot!" Anakin yelled angrily. "I said don't lower your defenses and what do you do? You lower you damn defenses. You idiot, you shouldn't have tossed your damn lightsaber away when faced with an opponent you've never faced before!"

"I had a blonde moment," Luke said.

"You are blonde!"

"Am I?"

"No duh. Of course you're blonde because I'm blonde too but I'm not that blonde for I wouldn't have tossed my lightsaber away if someone was about to blast me with Force lightning if I knew they had the ability to use Force lightning."

"I didn't know he had that ability."

"You still shouldn't have lowered your damn defenses."

"Well I never completed my training thank you very much."

"Well apparently so and you're welcome."

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm being polite."

"Ow, what hit me?" Palpatine moaned getting to his feet before shaking his head and glancing at Vader. "Lord Vader, why did you…?"

Anakin glared at Palpatine. "I'm trying to have a conversation with my son so stay out of this, old wrinkly decrepit man," he snapped punching Palpatine again in the nose.

"Nice right hook, father," Luke commented pushing himself to his feet.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, son," Anakin snapped back. "One thing you should have learned if you wanted to be a Jedi is the number one rule, which is never lower your defenses. Never, ever, ever, ever lower your defenses."

"I wasn't thinking."

"That's the obvious thing. You were just being arrogant."

"I'm not that arrogant."

"Says the man who thought without thinking that the battle was over," Anakin snapped back.

"Will you stop punching me, Lord Vader?" Palpatine exclaimed getting to his feet.

"Well then stay out of our discussion," Anakin snapped punching him again in the face and Palaptine was sent flying to the ground.

Luke gazed at Palpatine before chuckling slightly

Anakin glanced back at his son at the sound of his laughter. "This discussion is not over," he said. "As Obi-Wan always used to tell me, your weapon is your life and you wouldn't throw away your life now would you?"

"I guess I just did, didn't I?"

"You can say that again."

Palpatine stood up again. "Stop punching me, Lord Vader," he snapped angrily.

Anakin glanced at Palpatine. "Oh stay out of this," he snapped calling Luke's lightsaber to his hand, igniting it and slicing Palpatine in half.

"Ow! Traitor!" And then Palpatine died.

"Traitor? You lied to me, you deceived me, you said I killed my wife and…I'm talking to a dead person aren't I?"

"Yup," Luke said gazing at both parts of Palpatine's body.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was a little oneshot I thought up when I was watching _Return of the Jedi_ and how Luke just randomly tossed his lightsaber away when faced with an opponent he knew nothing about. I thought it was rather arrogant and stupid of Luke so I wrote this humors little oneshot that is not mean to be taken seriously. I am also posting it on the same day that I watched that particular scene on TV just for the heck of it. Reviews, as always, are much appreciated and yes it is not meant to be taken seriously and many things are not as they are in canon.**


End file.
